


The Doctors of Sunnydale (and Beyond)

by Ceallaigh



Series: The Doctors of Sunnydale (and Beyond) [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceallaigh/pseuds/Ceallaigh





	1. California, 1998

So much for the morgue and its infamous silence. Three more dead bodies tonight alone. Throats ripped out.

"What do we have tonight?" the medical examiner asked.

The tech pored through the files on the clipboard "Campers over at Cougar Lake."

"That vamp nest still up on the rocks?" the doctor asked, pulling back the drape to look at the puncture wounds on the corpse's neck..

"Apparently. So what do we list as the cause of death? Can't have 'rabid vamp attack' on the death certificate"

"Flip you for it. Heads it's wild dog attack, tails it's a chainsaw accident."


	2. Los Angeles, 2003

"ETA's three minutes," the charge nurse called over the desk. "Page ortho and have the shamans on standby."

A tech rolled a crash cart to the waiting exam room. "What's the big deal?"

"This one's special," the nurse answered. "CEO's spawn or something."

The doors flung open. Blood had seeped into the patient's bandages, his clothing. Moments later, the medics brought in a cooler with his hands.

The doctor followed the gurney into the trauma bay and pulled the curtain closed behind her.

"Spike," she said as the patient opened his eyes. "My name's Dr. Cox. You're gonna be okay."


	3. Cleveland, 2006

"Buffy, are you sure you don't want to go back on the pill?" her doctor asked again.

"Positive," she answered. "Besides, been with the same guy for a while, and can safely say his swimmers don't know how to swim."

He arched an eyebrow. "You know they all say that, right?"

She smiled. "But he means it. Cold dead seed and everything…And, wow, that sounded a lot less cliché in my head."

"Just be careful," he added as she left the room.

"Another pregnant student?" the nurse asked..

"Worse," Dr. Weyher replied shaking his head.. "Sleeping with a vampire."


End file.
